


Day 2: Explosion

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Explosion, Gen, Pain, Whump, battle buddies, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Rooster Corps HQ is under attack and Ryan needs to find his Battle Buddy.





	Day 2: Explosion

Ryan charged forward, rifle in hand, sweat dripping off his forehead as he looked this way and that, searching desperately.

Rooster Corps has fallen under attack by an unknown organization, the attacks focused mainly on the Hunter's division. The assault had been organized, fluid, almost perfect. Agents had been hunted down and slaughtered or taken prisoner, more so the former than latter. Ryan had fought his way through the ranks, using every ounce of his training to stay alive, trying desperately to find any survivors and help them. His mind was focused on one individual in particular, prioritizing him over the other Agents.

Jeremy.

He hadn't seen his Battle Buddy during the whole conflict, having arrived after the initial attack and having to take out several of the strange infiltrators outside before slipping in through the back. He'd been on a food run, planning on having a relaxing evening with Jeremy after a long week of assignments.

Now he was running through a building that was filled with enemy agents, scrambling desperately to find his partner and get them both out. He raised his M4 and fired, another enemy agent falling dead as he walked by without a care. He was furious, the anger burning in him hotter than the burning air around him. These fuckers attacked his home, killed and dragged off his family, and now he couldn't find the one important person in his life, refusing to think of the worst.

Jeremy was smart, fast, strong, and cunning. He'd been surviving on his own long before joining the Hunters, keeping himself alive and sharply tuned. Ryan knew the lad would be okay, but that did nothing to change how he felt. He care about Jeremy, felt a need to protect him with everything he had. He refused to let another partner slip away from him if he could do anything about it.

"Jeremy!" he shouted after shooting another enemy. He looked around and saw he was near the central command hub of the building, where Agents were given assignments and company briefings were held.

He made his way slowly towards the familiar room, taking out anyone who wasn't a member of Rooster Corps without question. When he arrived he swallowed hard, seeing the doors broken and shattered, the room within dark. Stepping into the hub, Ryan felt sadness grip him.

The room that once held many agents working at computers, maps showing different locations of missions or high priority targets, bright lights, the grand projector table in the center where Geoff and Lindsay would hover as they monitored their Agents and their assignments, was now a ghost of what it had once been. Desks and chairs were flipped and tossed about, blast burns from grenades covered the walls and floors, bullet holes everywhere; fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, flickering eerily every few seconds, sparks from the electronic equipment adding a small amount of light in the otherwise dark room.

Ryan snarled and slammed his fist against the doorway, tears threatening his eyes as he looked at the destruction. He needed to find Jeremy and get the hell out of here, nothing else mattered at this point.

Turning towards the Agent's cabins, Ryan took off in a wild dash, taking out enemy soldiers as he went, uncaring about his own safety, only thinking of his partner. He slowed his pace as he reached the cabins, making his way first to Jeremy's, only to find it empty and trashed as if someone had ransacked it.

_Or it was made to look this way..._ he thought as he looked about the room, recognizing the signs of intentional chaos, looking for any evidence Jeremy might've left for him to where he'd gone.

He narrowed his eyes, taking in every detail; Jeremy's desk strewn with papers that seemed to have been scattered in anger, the chair flipped over, mattress of the bunk tossed with the blanket and sheets lying in a crumpled heap, posters ripped off the walls, closet door hanging ajar. His attention was drawn to the pillow lying in the center of the room, seemingly part of the chaos but to his trained eye standing out like a sore thumb. He pounced on the pillow and ripped the case off, finding the note inside and smiling to himself.

_Well done Jeremy!_ he thought as he opened the note.

Training Central Hub

Ryan stared at the note, the three simple words looked like a random note one would make as a reminder, very unassuming if someone it wasn't intended for found it, but for those in the Agency and trained, it was a clear message. Ryan nodded and shredded the note, erasing his and Jeremy's trail, not wanting unwanted company when he found his partner. He dashed back out of the room and headed towards the Agency's training hub, a large room used to simulate training scenarios the Agents were drilled on to keep their skills finely tuned and sharp as well as a punishment for those Agents who'd be pulled from field work for disobeying orders or fucking up too badly. Ryan, despite himself, grinned as he remembered all the times he and Jeremy had been forced into training sessions for their chaotic behavior in the field, both men hating it and deciding to make their higher ups regret their decision by utterly destroying every record the hub had.

He rounded the corner and nearly froze. The door looked like it had blast marks around it from grenades, the automatic sliding door open halfway and sparks flicking off the control panel every few seconds. He swallowed as he stepped forward, not wanting to know what was on the other side, but knowing he couldn't and wouldn't leave Jeremy behind, no matter what. Squeezing through the door, Ryan crouched low and stalked around the room. It was the small waiting room most of the Agents spent their time in while waiting for their turn at training, couches overturned and plants lying broken and trampled on the ground. He swallowed and stepped forward, eyes on the slightly open doors of the training room itself. Slowly he stepped through and peered around, looking for any signs of Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" he hissed as loudly as he dared in the silence.

There was a far off muffled noise that made him pause, senses tense and heightened, straining to hear the noise again. He tensed when he heard it again, it sounded like a weak cough. Turning and bolting out of the door, Ryan sprinted to the observation deck where the training simulations were controlled and monitored by staff and higher ranking Agents, knowing the sound came from there. Skidding to a halt at the door he peered in and felt his heart stop at the sight.

Jeremy lay on the floor, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, the lad struggling to sit up as he coughed and groaned. He looked like he'd been through hell and back, clothes dirty and torn and burned in places.

"Jeremy!" Ryan exclaimed and took a step forward.

"Ryan no!" Jeremy screamed and reached an arm out to warn him, but it was too late.

The hidden explosive mechanism was tripped by Ryan's foot and before the Gent could even blink the room was erupting, throwing him back to collide painfully with the opposite wall in the hall with the force of it. Ryan fell to the floor and groaned as he felt pain shoot through his body, everything hurt and he couldn't hear, the world muffled from his proximity to the explosion. He struggled to his hands and knees, crawling painfully forward inch by inch, trying to get to Jeremy. He finally made it to the doorway, pulling himself up the doorjam and squinting into the room.

Smoke was still drifting out of the room, broken glass and chunks of concrete everywhere along with melted computer parts scattered here and there. He coughed and stepped inside, part of him knowing it wasn't going to be good. Jeremy was nowhere to be seen, only a small, charred outline of his figure where he'd once been was all that remained. Ryan made a strangled noise as he fell to his knees, reaching out a shaky hand slowly to touch the spot. Tears filled his eyes when he made contact, sobs racking his body; he'd done this, it was all his fault. Ryan squeezes his eyes closed and felt the tears streaming down his face, mixing with the grime and blood, the pain he felt physically from the explosion seemed distant and numb compared to his broken heart. He cried, wishing he could take it all back, that he hadn't been so foolish, that he could trade places with Jeremy.

He lifted his head to the sky and let out a loud, animalistic cry of pain, sounding inhuman. He wailed as he sat there with Jeremy's charred outline, emotions stampeding through him.

Jeremy was dead, and it was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> It only gets worse folks hope y’all have tissue boxes handy.


End file.
